


Yo

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Yo

Odio mi cuerpo. Es asqueroso, es feo, es deforme. Me da asco mirarme al espejo. Mis pechos son horribles y es tan peludo, tan poco femenino. Todos me lo han dicho desde pequeña, mi madre, mi abuela, y de forma más cruel las niñas del cole. Si fuera un chico (y cuántas veces me han tomado por uno) seguiría siendo feo, pero al menos no sería tan malo. Ahora ni siquiera sería capaz de mantener una relación sexual incluso si alguien estuviera dispuesto a tocarme porque sería incapaz de desnudarme o de dejar que me tocara por debajo de la ropa.  
Odio mi personalidad. Mis gustos son tan raros, tan poco habituales entre las personas que puedo conocer que es imposible hacer amigos con los mismos gustos, al menos no en personas. Me gustan cosas que son habituales entre las chicas frikis, pero desde un punto de vista masculino que a ellas no suele gustarles tanto. Ni siquiera sé cómo acercarme a una persona para entablar una conversación, mucho menos para iniciar una amistad. Tampoco es que quiera hacerlo con la mayoría de las personas, las encuentro desagradables y carentes de interés para mis gustos. Solo quiero poder estar sola en casa sin tener que salir más que a la compra y cosas así, pero sin abandonarme, sin sentirme deprimida, sin llorar cada vez que leo la mínima frase sobre un abrazo (algunas veces la desesperación de recibir un simple abrazo es tan grande que es vergonzoso, pero soy incapaz de pedirlo y tampoco tengo muchas opciones en mi día a día). Sé que no puedo conseguir eso. No me siento cómoda siendo quien soy, me veo como a un monstruo, una gárgola, cuando intento ser una chica, cuando estoy rodeada de otras chicas. Cada vez que he probado algo femenino (y han sido pocas) como maquillaje o una prenda de ropa, me he mirado al espejo y he visto a un travesti. Odiaba las fotos, jamás me tomé un selfie hasta que me corté el pelo como un chico; fue la primera vez que me sentí algo atractivo. Tengo una foto en el móvil hecha con una app en la que tengo barba y me gusta cómo me veo (pero da igual porque ni aunque me hormonara podría conseguir barba porque mi madre me obligó a hacerme la depilación con láser). Me gustan los vestidos y las faldas lindas, pero no en mí, sino en las chicas que me gustan. Para mí me gustan los trajes, me encantan las camisas a cuadros sobre camisetas gráficas. Quizá solo soy tomboy, butch, o tal vez soy trans. Me siento mal al pensar que soy trans porque también soy feminista y es como si estuviera traicionando a las mujeres y tampoco quiero pensar que lo soy por las razones equivocadas, solo porque soy fea y desagradable. No sé qué soy y tengo tanto miedo de hablarlo que soy incapaz de iniciar esta conversación.  
Ahora mismo tengo un nudo en la garganta y sé que lloraré si vuelvo a leer esto.


End file.
